Mayflower Asscenance
by Mitsuo Okami
Summary: This is Story is about how my Oc/Cac from Xenoverse 2 become a Super Saiyan.(warring it a little dark)


A/N: Hey guys it been awhile but i am letting you know i am not dead but i will write my first Dragon ball Xenoverse 2 Story this will take place after the final battle with Mira. I don't own Dragon ball Series is own by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama.

After Defeating Towa and Mira our Hero Mayflower took some much Needed time off however Fate has other plans in store for our Hero of Time, Our Story begin with May Taking a Nap when her Phone begin to Ring.

"Hmm?"

May Got up from her Bed and Walk over to her Phone then look at the Caller ID, It was her Best Friend and Rival Ume.

"Ume?"

May Soon Answer the Phone.

"Hey Ume"

"Hey Mayze, We got a mission and the Supreme Kai of Time want us to meet her at the Time Nest."

"Okay i will be there shortly"

After that the Saiyan Both Hang up their phones then May begin to Get Dress, Once Fully Dress she soon left her home and made her way to the City, Once in the City she went to the Time Nest once there she Saw Ume, Supreme Kai of Time and the old Kai waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes May, There has been another change in history" Supreme Kai of Time said

"In which Era?"

The old Kai gave Ume the Scroll of eternity while the Supreme Kai of Time begin to explain the situation.

"Do you remember Bojack? Well he Appear in a Time he shouldn't existingin."

"It durring the time when Gohan was fighting Majin Buu, We need you to Defeat Bojack while Gohan Take care of Buu." The old Kai said

"Okay Understood me and Ume will take care of this."

Both Ume and May was about to leave however Supreme Kai of Time stop them to warn them.

"Be careful, Bojack will not be alone, His Crew will be with him so use your heads when fighting."

"Got it Miss Kai"

May Noded in Agreement as the Two Saiyans headed out on their mission, Once there the Two Saiyans saw Bojack and his crew near by and they were about to Attack Gohan.

"Look like Miss Kai was right..Hmm?"

Ume Notice that Bujin was not with them.

"Something not right, May I think that One of Bojack crew members are near by so use caution."

"Right"

The Two Girls were about to Attack however Ume was Trap by Bujin Barrier which let Bojack and the others know that May and Ume was Near by.

"Ume!"

"D-Damn how did you know?"

Bujin only Smile as he Answer her Question.

"Foolish Girl we Felt your power when you arrive "

May Dash in to Attack Bujin however he move out the Way while Carrying Ume With him, Ume try to Break free however everytime she move she lose power.

"It No Use The More you move the more Ki you lose until you pass out or Die."

On Cue Ume Power drop and she almost pass out, May went after Bujin only to be pin down by Zangya

"Well Well What do we have here? I thought that the Saiyans were wipe out but i was Wrong."

May Try to move but Zangya Kept her pin down.

"Bido, Bujin Get Rid of These two i will take care of the Brat who beat me"

"Yes lord Bojack" Zangya, Bido and Bujin said

Bido form a Ki blast in his hand and was Ready to kill Ume.

"Stop It! Don't do it!"

Bujin and Bido Laugh at May.

"What Lord Bojack says goes"

Ume look at May one last time then gave her a Small smile.

"It okay May, You can beat them i know I.."

Soon Bido Fire His Blast and Destory Ume Right in Front of May, This Cause May to Snap.

"Y-You SON OF A BITCH!"

Soon Zangya Was Knock back from May, Soon May Eyes turn Green and Her turn Golden after that she let out a Powerful War Cry And a Golden Aura form around her. May stood up as she dash at Bido and Slam her fist into his gut and get punch went through his gut.

"You upstart Bitch!"

Bujin Dash at May ready to kill her but May Fire a Powerful Ki blast at Bujin Destorying him as well.

"N-No way"

May threw Bido dead body to the Ground then turn to Zangya, May begin to walk towards her with Rage in her eyes however she was stop by Trunks with a unconscious Bojack under his arm.

"May stop it over now!"

Zangya soon Fire a Ki Blast at Trunks, Trunks soon jump out the way leaving bojack on the Ground. Zangya didn't know she accidentally Kill Bojack but this Gave May the opportunity to Kill Zangya as she Dash at Her and Fire a Powerful Ki blast destorying her.

"May"

May soon Fell to her knees and begin to cry, She soon slam her fist into the Ground feeling the lost of her friend, Trunks soon flew over to May and gently pat her back.

"It okay May we can bring her back with the Dragon balls"

May Sat there With an Sad Expression but she nod in Agreement. Trunks and May soon Return home however May was still blaming her self for not stopping Bido sooner however she kept her Throughs to herself.

Epilogue

It Been Two Weeks since Ume was brought back to life by the Dragon balls However Ume wasn't happy that she lost to Bido so she went to May house.

"May, I want to Begin Training"

"Huh? Why?"

"After being Defeated by Bojack lackeys i notice i was Weak and i don't like that feeling so i want to get stronger. "

May was thinking back to where Ume Was killed and she Agree with her, She too hated the Feeling of Being weak.

"Okay i Agree with you but who will train us?"

"Goku and Vegeta"

May Soon Gain an Shock Expression as she look at her Friend if she was Crazy.

"W-What!?"

"They Became Saiyan Gods so i think they can teach us a Few of their moves"

May begin to Think about what Ume just said and it wasn't long before she came to her conclusion.

"Okay Ume let do it"

"Yeah!"

The Two Saiyan girls shook hands as they left the house to ask the Two Saiyans to Train.

The End

A/N:Again i am sorry for not being on FF as much but i am back now but i will only do one Shot storys for now on but Other then that i will see you guys in the Next Story see Ya.


End file.
